Bloody Cake
by blackcrescent2
Summary: wronging this story contains blood and death read at your own cost.


**Hi, guys. It's me again. Remember: all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Bloody Cake

Pinkamina Diane Pie was walking in the cold night. She was looking for her next victim. Her body was light pink, her mane and tail, which lay flat, were a darker pink, and her cutie mark consisted of three balloons two of them blue, with a yellow one in the center. She walked around the empty streets of Ponyville, the cold wind blowing, making her shiver.

"She's coming to kill you," a voice said in the dark. Once she heard this voice, she looked around, hoping that it was just a pony to kill later, but she saw nopony there at all. It was just her in the empty streets, her only company being the stars and the moon.

"She's coming to kill you." The voice sounded closer, almost as if it was right behind her. She turned around and saw a black figure standing 10 feet away from her. The moon made the figure look creepier. She shook off the creepy feeling and took a closer look the figure. She saw that it had a blue body and a rainbow mane and tail.

"Rainbow Dash… But, you're dead," Pinkamina said with confusion, and in the blink of an eye, the figure of Rainbow Dash was in front of her. She could see that it was not her friend that she had killed. It was her corpse, filled with stiches. Blood flowed down her face from her black and empty eyes.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" the corpse of Rainbow Dash yelled in a demonic way, and then disappeared as if she was never there at all. Pinkamina started to shake with fear.

 _Why am I scared? I killed many ponies. Why am I scared of something like this?_ Pinkamina thought to herself, still in fear. Once she calmed herself down, she walked back home. This house belonged to her bosses, the Cakes. It was a cupcake-shaped tower and looked like you cloud eat it. She walked inside and went towards her room. Her room had a bed, a window, and music player her room was very colorful. She walked over to her bed and fell asleep.

When she woke up, her hooved were tied down with metal bands. She started to freak out, trying to break free. W _ho did this? Who put me in my basement,_ she thought with panic, looking around in the dimly-lit room, seeing her tools, her suit that she made with cutie marks, and the stuffed corpse of Rainbow Dash. Her heart was racing as she kept trying to break free. Soon, a figure walked into the light. She saw that it was a red unicorn mare with a flat red mane and tail. Her eyes were red, too. Her cutie mark was a velvet cupcake.

"Who are you, and how did you get me here?" Pinkamina asked, panicked.

"I'm Velvet Cake, and as to how you got here, I broke in with magic and found you asleep. Then, I carried your body downstairs with magic, and here we are," Velvet Cake told her in a creepy, high-pitched tone. Soon, a creepy smile formed on her muzzle.

Pinkamina shook with fear. _Is she going to kill me? Is this world trying to get revenge on me for killing others?_ she thought, panicked.

"Well, now, let's have some fun," Velvet said happily as she picked up a knife and started to slice off Pinkamina's cutie marks. Her screams filled the basement. Once Velvet finished slicing off her victim's cutie marks, she placed them on a metal plate.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Pinkamina asked with a shaky voice, tears starting to fall down her face.

"Well, you're not the only murderer in Ponyville. Unlike you, though, I like to give them a taste of fear with a little dark magic, showing them images," Velvet said, her voice becoming darker. She used the knife and started to cut her victim's skin apart, making an incision from her chest to the bottom of her stomach. Pinkamina screamed as the knife cut her. She continued to cry, hoping that the nightmare would end. Velvet pulled the knife away, licking the blood. Her smile became darker and creepier. She used her hooves and pulled the skin apart.

Velvet grabbed a couple of rusty nails and started to pin the skin flaps down onto the table, blood flowing down it **.** She started to pull out Pinkamena's ribs with her magic. The screams started to quieten when Velvet removed her kidneys and her liver, which were placed into a metal bucket. The screams eventually stopped and Velvet knew that her victim was dead, but she continued to cut up her victim's body.

She then grabbed a mini saw blade and started to cut open her dead victim's skull, removing her victim's brain and placing it into the bucket along with all of the organs. Watching the blood drip over the dead pony's face, Velvet grabbed a spoon and removed her victim's eyes. She then grabbed cotton and started to stuff the dead body and, with a needle and thread, sewed the dead body up. With a happy smile as she looked at her work, she placed the stuffed pony next to the other stuffed pony and, turning, she walked up the stairs and turned off the light.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


End file.
